gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern
This monster is an excellent example of one of the worst extents a GMod character can reach. Improperly made, far too overpowered, uses copied abilities, possesses disproportionately vindictive behavior, lacks good videos, and has an enormous slapdash set of allies. On top of all of this, all attempts to make something rival its power have resulted in its creator giving it new abilities or caveats that countered these attempts, thus the back-and-forth editing and the presence of implied in-universe counteractivity. This page hasn't been deleted for one simple reason - the example it presents. ''The Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern (A.K.A Zepheniah Mann) also called PLOL is a Youtube User and a Powerful GMod Monster. He is Also the Father of The Horseless Headless Horsemann. Bio The Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern was a headless horseman, he made himself have some of the abilities, he supposedly became powerful through a series of transfers of the GMod Monsters' powers. PLOL kidnapped some the GMod Monsters (See list of abilities), and Put them in Pods with tubes leading to PLOL's. PLOL Generated the Machines and the GMod Monsters' powers transfer to him successfully and PLOL became powerful and became a GMod Monster. Later PLOL's son, The Horseless Headless Horsemann, was searching for PLOL, then PLOL founded HHH, and told him about his powers. HHH was so shocked, he treated his father with respect for the rest of his life as long as PLOL is more powerful than himself. Vagicake and Trolltizen, some of few monsters he didn't get ahold of, discovered the extreme threat that this force would become, and garnered the attention of the Avatars and the Unknowns about it. PLOL has since become their primary target above all else; marked the #1 threat to the existence of the GModVerse itself through sheer overpowered status and deemed the one thing that all must turn on. The Machimsonal Laserocketnade Launching Manmelter 3600 XL. The Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern wanted to make a powerful weapon, so he gets some of the Weapons from TF2 (Which are Grenade Launcher, Original, Machina, Manmelter, Pomson 6000, Direct Hit, and Righteous Bison), then painted them all black (Because Black is PLOL's favorite color). PLOL combined all the Weapons and Created The Machimsonal Laserocketnade Launching Manmelter 3600 XL. Laserocketnade is a Word PLOL made up that is a combination of Lasers, Rockets, and Grenades. Behavior and Personality After a success of Transfering Powers to himself, PLOL decided not to become evil, greedy, or mean to everyone. He wanted to become nice to everyone (But if someone insults him, or tries to hurt him, PLOL would go mad and ubercharge, and kill that person.) PLOL is only a passive monster, he just seems to be nice to good people, not bad people. Abilities PLOL has alot of Abilities from the GMod Monsters. Since he doesn't like to walk long distances, he sometimes uses his teleporting abilities. Here's the Abilities we know PLOL has: *Self-Special Ubercharge (Painis Cupcake) *Teleportation (Weaselcake, Spyper, or Medizard) *Resistance to Explosions (Madic) *Super Strength(Pirate Heavy) *Being Bulletproof(Pirate Heavy) *Detachable Limbs(Vagineer) *Instant Regeneration(Vagineer) *Power Scream(Vagineer) *Expanded-fist punching(Seeman) *Energy Beams/Barriers(Edo Soldier) *Power Boosts(Soldine) *Psychokinesis(Dr. Schadenfreude) *Cloaking Device(Robosol) *Time Stops(Handsome Rogue) PLOL can also make a Combo Detachable Expanded-Fist Punch. Faults and Weaknesses As powerful as his creator claims he is, he is as vulnerable as anything else in the GModVerse to the influence of the Avatars, and being among the highest on all of their hitlists, must never come in contact with any of them under any circumstance, lest he be completely annihilated by their power. Vagicake also rivals PLOL's power, and as a result, again, the two must never meet else great destruction occur. The monsters of the killer-cake limit also have equal(if not superior)power & such, should also never meet with the PLOL. Blockgineer has a tendency to inadevertently wipe the floor with Lord-O-Lantern. Variations *'Pumpkin Pony-O-Lantern '- A Pony Version of Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern, only appears when PLOL goes into The My Little Pony Universe. *'Horseless Headless Horsemann''' - A.K.A Silas Mann, HHH is the Son of Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern and Founder of The Society Of Team Fortress 2 Bosses Other *First Appearance *Friendly Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern Theme Song *Aggressive Pumpkin Lord-O-Lantern Theme Song Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Improper Monster